


Harmony

by edgy_butter_toast



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, M/M, Music AU, Pianist!Victor, Violist!Yuuri, milasara later on, more characters to come later btw, music competitions, violinist!yurio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgy_butter_toast/pseuds/edgy_butter_toast
Summary: Yuri had always admired him: a beautiful, talented pianist named Victor Nikiforov. It was his dream to play on stage with him one day. But as a violist, Yuri never imagined he'd have the chance.Until one day, Victor pulls him into a world of music, love, and competition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been meaning to write this Music AU for quite a while now. (it's very different from my last fic too lmao)
> 
> I just wanted to start off by saying, music is so incredibly important to me. I love it more than anything. So know that this fic will be written from my heart. 
> 
> Also, I chose to make Yuri play viola instead of violin because in the world of string instruments, the viola is something of an "underdog" (we used to joke about how violists got the shittiest parts of the music in my orchestra lol). I feel like it fits Yuri better somehow so...yeh. 
> 
> sorry this chapter is so short to begin with, I promise they won't all be like this...
> 
> Anyways. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy~
> 
> (update 8/2/2017. fixed a few grammatical errors and am changing Yuri to Yuuri so it's less confusing when Yuri P. comes in. and yeah it's been a few months but I've been very depressed and haven't had much inspiration...I still intend to finish this, though.)

Harmony

_Prologue_

~*~

             It happened every day, around the same time.

             Golden shafts of late afternoon sunlight illuminated the glossy wooden floors of the classrooms at low angles, casting everything in an orange glow. The school would be practically empty, aside from the remaining clubs that went late into the day. A single boy, Yuuri, would sit outside the music room in the dusty hallway, listening to a performance that probably wasn’t meant to be heard by anyone.

             And so again today, he sat quietly: practically holding his breath, making as little disturbance as humanly possible, as he always did. He listened to the lone pianist in the music room: his idol, Victor Nikiforov, one of the most talented pianists in the junior division. Temptation overcoming him, Yuuri carefully peeked into the room.

             He was the same as always, his long silver hair tied back in a loose ponytail, seated at the beat up baby grand piano the school had been given by a generous old music teacher. His fingers deftly danced across the yellowed keys, playing a melody that gave the onlooking boy a multitude of emotions tangling his heart, tugging from it a sense of nostalgia, as though he had heard this song before. It stirred Yuuri; it rendered him breathless, his pulse danced along to the waltzing melody.

             The angelic pianist stood out against the scratched floor, the buckling walls, and the smeared windows. Victor's song made the off tune, strained piano sound beautiful. The music room was not a priority here, receiving its care mainly from a few devoted students. Yuuri couldn't fathom why such a talented person as Victor would come to his grave of a school. Surely, he could have chosen any prestigious school in the world to get an education; at least, he could have gone to one with a much better music program. Yuuri always wanted to ask him what are you doing here, but he could never overcome his shyness.

             Nonetheless, simply being able to hear Victor’s music in person brought him happiness; surely, this was enough.

             Caught up in his thoughts, Yuuri didn’t realize the song ended until he heard the scraping of the piano bench against the floor. He hastily gathered his school bag and his instrument case, shooing dust from his clothes, and sprinted hastily down the hall, practically tripping down the stairs.

             Unknown to him, a lonely, blue gaze stared down the hall at his retreating back.


End file.
